The Wonders of Dance Central
by irldothewindything
Summary: Grimmjow and Renji have a twice weekly 'poker' competition. Today is the deciding round. What happens when Ichigo walks in on them? Note, this is also in my friend and I's RP world. I give all idea credit to kasadee  Caryn Thomas


_ It's Friday night _Grimmjow thought to himself. _And it's the last Friday of the month. Our annual Ultimate 'Poker' Competition_. He slipped into his shorts, sighing and walking to the door. _Gotta be ready_.

"Bye, Ichi! I'm leaving!" Grimmjow reached to turn the knob, starting slightly when Ichigo stumbled into the living room.

"Fine! I didn't wanna fuck tonight anyway!" Ichigo yelled.

Grimmjow sighed, walking toward Ichigo, and holding his face in his hands. Ichigo continued to pout as Grimmjow leaned forward, pressing his lips Ichigo's. Grimmjow frowned, pulling back and looking at Ichigo, who averted his gaze.

"I love you..I'll be back later, 'kay? Wait for me~," Grimmjow said, smirking slightly, opening the door and winking at Ichigo before blowing him a kiss and walking out.

Ichigo sighed, scowling and falling to his knees, head in his hands. "Tch..fuck this shit, I'm going drinking.." Ichigo mumbled to the empty room, standing up and walking to the bedroom and grabbing a pair of pants, slipping them on before throwing a shirt over his head.

oO0Oo

Grimmjow pulled up into the driveway, hopping out of his car and walking up the front steps to the house, ringing the doorbell. Renji answered quickly, grinning widely.

"Ready, ya blue-haired bastard?"

Grimmjow's grin widened as he nodded. Hell fucking yeah, bitch!"

Renji opened the door wider, stepping inside to allow Grimmjow entrance.

"Yo, you get the game set up, and I'll get us some beer!" Renji called from the kitchen.

"Okay!" Grimmjow yelled back as he popped the game in, Renji striding up behind him silently and placing one of the cold bottles on Grimmjow's neck, falling back into the couch in laughter as Grimmjow howled loudly.

"Dick! What the fuck was that for!" Grimmjow demanded, placing a hand over his neck, attempting to warm the chilled skin there.

"Oh, you know how much fun it is to do that to you," Renji replied nonchalantly, waving his hand towards Grimmjow and smirking.

"Jackass.." he muttered under his breath.

Renji grinned.

"Tch..whatever you big, red, baboon..just start the damn game so we can warm up. Heh..not that _I _need to 'er anything,"

Renji snarled slightly, standing up and selecting their favorite song—Satisfaction.

**Happy Caryn?**

Grimmjow grinned, leaning against the back of the couch and waiting for his turn.

oO0Oo

His favorite bar and 17 of the hardest shots he could handle later, and Ichigo was attempting to stumble out of the bar alone. Grimmjow hadn't answered all 15 of his calls. Ichigo was fucking pissed. Said man started, almost falling over as someone called out his name.

"Ichigo! Ya need some help getting home? My shift ends in a few minutes," Nnoitra called out.

"Tch..I don't-hic-need any help from..you.." Ichigo slurred back at him, stumbling out confidently.

Nnoitra sighed, shaking his head and continuing to clean the glass in his hand.

oO0Oo

Panting, Grimmjow collapsed on the couch, his 5th beer in his hand as he spoke through a grin.

"Ya ready fer tha decidin' round tonight?" he asked, cocking his head towards Renji.

"Ready as I'll ever be. Which I always am," Renji responded, cracking open another can, and bringing it to his lips, taking a long pull from it.

"Start it up then," he said, a sly grin pulling up the corners of his mouth up.

"I fuckin' will," Renji said, standing up and selecting the dance for that night.

oO0Oo

_Where should I go to? _Ichigo thought to himself. _I guess I could go to Renji's.. _He hung his head as he walked slowly, stumbling occasionally, and splashing in small puddles.

Forgetting that his fiancée was his friends house, he continued his trek to Renji's. 13 minutes later and Ichigo was at Renji's door, throwing it open, his drunken emotions getting the better of him. He gasped at what he was. Grimmjow and Renji were pelvic thrusting against each other.

"What tha _fuck!_" Ichigo screamed.

The two men instantly stopped moving. Grimmjow began towards Ichigo, arms held out wide. "Ichi! Renji, pause tha game," he said almost as an afterthought, turning his attention back to Ichigo and wrapping his arms around his shoulders, whining when he was pushed away. "But, Ichi~!"

Renji did as he was told, turning back to around to walk to the couple, being stopped by a fist to his face. He flew back in shock. "Ichigo, what tha hell!"

"What the fuck were you doing with my fiancée!" Ichigo yelled back at him.

"We were playing Dance Central!"

"Yeah tha fuck right!" He turned away and stormed, his hands clenched into tight fists.

"Shit, Renji, I gotta go. Like, now," Grimmjow grabbed his stuff and quickly walked to his car, starting it up and driving up beside Ichigo.

"Ichi, c'mon. Get in the car and I'll drive ya home. It's a long walk back and its cold," Grimmjow called out the window.

"No! I'm mad at you!" Ichigo called back.

"Ichigo, please! Get in the car and I'll explain on the way home. Please," Grimmjow's blue eyes silently pleaded.

Ichigo sighed, dropping his arms and walking towards the car, hopping into the passenger side and pouting, his arms now crossed.

Grimmjow pulled the car over onto the side of the road, reaching over and grabbing Ichigo's hand, squeezing lightly. "Ichi, Babe," He brought his other hand over to cup the other side of Ichigo's hand. "Nothing was happening between Renji and I. We were playing Dance Central. That's all. I swear," His eyes were soft and apologetic.

"So, instead of just telling me that in the first place, you've just been lying to me about going to poker?" Ichigo demanded, his hand limp as Grimmjow clung to it.

"I thought that you'd laugh at me if I told you what was actually going on.." Grimmjow mumbled under his breath, eyes downcast as he spoke. "You know how badly I take criticism from you.."

Ichigo felt a smile tug at his lips. "Grimmjow.." he began but was cut off, Grimmjow's hands pulling away from his, and landing in the steering wheel.

"Whatever..let's just go home.." Grimmjow muttered, mostly to himself.

Ichigo giggled softly, covering his mouth with his hand. "Grimmjow.." Ichigo said softly as the car began to start and pull out onto the road.

"What.." Grimmjow responded, eyes focused intently on the road.

"I love you,"

Grimmjow smiled softly. "I love you too," he said as he rested his hand on his own thigh, sighing happily as Ichigo linked their fingers, the car making a slow turn as they headed home.

A comfortable silence fell upon the two for the rest of the ride home, but as soon as they were past the door, teeth and tongue clashed, and backs were pressed against walls and doors. Drag, push, pull into the bedroom. Moan, whine, whimper, shove onto the bed. Tugs at clothes, cold air, open door. Gasps, pants, kisses, nips. Going down, coming up, pull back, thrust forward. Backs arch, eyes fly open. Collapse, roll, cuddle sleep. **I was way too lazy to write out the sex scene. But hey, I kinda like it. :D**

Grimmjow yawned, rolling over and digging through the pile of clothes by the foot of the bed, reaching for his buzzing phone. He picked it up, pressing the talk button and bringing it up to his ear.

"Yeah?" his voice was gravely as he spoke.

"Yo, ya got everything worked out with Ichigo?" Renji's voice came in through the line.

Grimmjow smiled slightly. "Yeah, I explained it to him on the way home,"

"That's good,"

"Yes. Yes it was," He smirked.

"So..ya ready for next Tuesday?"

A pause. "Hell yeah,"

***~Authors Note~***

**Hello again my friends~ So, how'd ya like this one? I'll admit, I've had it written for quite a while, but just recently got it typed up. Once again, the original story idea was not mine, but my friends. I would have posted this sooner, but FF's a bitch, and I just today found out from my other friend (IchiakiI; Check out her stuff!) how to update a new story. Chapter 4 of A Night in Jail, a Life in Lust is coming along, slowly but surely. I also have another new story for you! Yay~! I'll have that posted as soon as I'm finished typing it.  
****Well, that's all from me. Ciao~**


End file.
